Passion
by ThePhantasmagoricDuck
Summary: A sweet romance between Ranma and Ryoga.
1. New Beginnings

This is my first fanfiction so don't get on me for not doing a satisfactory job. (That sounded weird).

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or any characters involved, so please don't sue me. XD

* * *

"Today I'm going to tell him how I feel..." Ryoga whispers to himself, before starting again.

"Even if he does hate me afterwards.." Ryoga looks up, and spots a very enthusiastic Ranma

running up to him. His eyes widen with excitement before he receives a very hard kick to the

skull. "Hey Ryoga, how've you been?" Ranma says in his usual happy-go-lucky attitude.

Ryoga looks down, feeling disappointed, and then quickly stares at Ranma, tears welling up

in his eyes. He hesitates a moment, and then lets out a pitiful, "Ranma..." before he snaps on him

and says with an angered tone, "Ranma, you just _utterly ruined _my life!" "Gosh P-Chan what's

the matter with you today?" Ranma says cold-heartedly before looking into his sorrowful eyes.

He notices this and starts to blush. They stay there a minute, looking into each others eyes

before Ryoga gains confidence and quickly kisses Ranma. Ranma is so shocked that he stands

there, frozen like a deer in headlights before quickly pushing him away. His emotions seemed

to smack him in the face, but he still managed to practically fly back to his room

where he sobbed painfully in utter humiliation. His whole body felt heavy, and painful thoughts

were going in and out of his mind, which seemed to torture him endlessly. Then Kasumi

called Ranma for lunch. "Maybe some lunch would get my mind off of things.." Ranma

says to himself before taking a walk of shame down the stairs and to the entrance of the

dining room. Butterflies formed in his stomach when he looked in the dining room and

saw Ryoga, sitting across from where he usually sat. Ryoga then looked up from his lunch

and spotted Ranma, their eyes meeting each other. They them both quickly jerk their head away

and blush deeply. Ranma bites his lip and awkwardly makes his way to the table, trying to avoid

eye contact. Both Ranma and Ryoga stare straight down at their lunch, picking around at it

before Ranma says, "I'm not hungry.." who then hurries out of the room, Ryoga following

after. Ranma reaches his room and puts his hand on the door, letting out a sigh of shame,

before a firm hand touches his shoulder, "Can I speak to you alone for a minute Ranma? It's

kinda important.." "Go away!" Ranma says, his cheeks flushed. "Just for a moment... Please?"

Ryoga says quietly.


	2. Released Tension

"Fine..." Ranma says with a sigh, wanting to wake up and have everything be over with.

"Ranma, I know you must be confus-" Ryoga says before getting cut off by Ranma,

"What's with you man?! You've been actin' this way for quite a while now, it seems

like you're not even the same person anymore!" "You're right, but I've felt this way since

I first met you in Junior High.. I tried to hide my feeling for you ever since, but I can't hold it

in any longer." There is a quick moment of silence before Ryoga says, "Ranma you idiot.. I love you."

Ranmas eyes widen with shock, and his whole body is warm and slightly shaky, before saying

helplessly. "B-but.. h-how, wha?" Ranma became flustered and shook his head violently,

on the verge of tears. "I thought you hated me! How can you just suddenly kiss me ?!

Why would you mess with my feelings like that Ryoga?!" Ryoga had a sad look in his eyes

and said,"I never hated you.. You know that, right? I was just frustrated.." Ranma looked

at Ryoga and said, "I like you, a lot.. but, I don't want to ruin my family's honor... My pop would

kick my ass if I had anything to do with.. a guy. So, I don't want you to love me, or kiss me,

I just want to be alone right now.." Ryoga seemed to look fragile, like glass, and cupped

Ranma's face in his hands. "That's too bad.." Ryoga smirked, then kissed Ranma, pressing him

against the door. Ranma desperately tried to get away, but Ryoga was too strong. He gave up

and put his arms around Ryoga, pulling him closer. It felt wonderful kissing him, and he hated

it. Ranma's shaking fingers felt for the door handle and turned it. Ranma and Ryoga stepped

in the room and then Ryoga pushed Ranma on the bed, Ranma didn't hold back. Ryoga, now

on top of him, started kissing and licking his neck, which made Ranma whimper. Ryoga then

went crazy and bit into Ranma's sensitive neck, making Ranma yelp in pain.

Ranma lowered his hands down to Ryoga's waist and started to ease his shirt off. Ryoga thought

he was going to drown in pleasure, and he locked into Ranma's wanting eyes he kissed Ranma

passionately. Then, they heard someone coming up the stairs and stopped, Ryoga quickly

ran out of the room as Mr. Saotome walked in the room. "How's it going pop?" Ranma chuckled

nervously, extremely disappointed that the moment didn't last any longer. Mr. Saotome said

nothing and just plopped down onto his bed, looking extremely tired. Ranma then heard little

pattering footsteps towarding the room and then came in P-chan, Ranma grinned ear to ear and

went over and picked up his new lover and then went back to his bed. Ranma pulled Ryoga close to

him and kissed him on the head. 'Maybe the curse isn't so bad after all.' Ryoga thought to himself

before the two eventually went to sleep, smiling.

* * *

Tell me if you guys want another chapter! If so, I'll be on my way! It was a lot if fun making this and was

a good way to kill time. If there is any mistakes feel free to correct me in the comments so I can become

a better writer. Thanks you guys for reading this!


End file.
